The Hunger Games: Birdseed
by Mufasa the Lion
Summary: What happens when the flock gets put in the country of Panem and all their memories are wiped out and replaced with new ones? Would they survive the Hunger Games? Read and find out. Adopted by uh, me. AKA Mufasa the Lion...ADOPTED FROM FANGALICOUS08
1. Chapter 1

"Subjects have been sent." A whitecoat declared. The director grinned a sinister smile. Whitecoats milled around, watching computer monitors to see how their six subjects were doing.

"Are you sure this is really a good idea?" Jeb Batchelder questioned. The director turned on him.

"Of course this is a good idea, Proffesor Batchelder." She hissed. "Hold your tongue before an elder."

"Sorry, director. It's just...It seems kind of dangerous. I mean, we shouldn't even know about this-" The director cut him off.

"Of course we know about Panem. We created it. Don't tell me you believed those hobknockers when they told you we sent the subjects to the future." She groaned. "Panem is a country we built ourselves. The people of Panem know nothing of us or the rest of the world. Just of their districts."

"Oh...right." Jeb said.

"We won't hurt your daughter, Professor, we cannot touch them, but they will remember nothing of their past lives. We will see if they become friends again, odds are your daughter and experiment number 247 will hit it off, just like they had before. We've refitted their minds with memories we've created for them, memories close to their past lives, but not exact. They will live in Panem until...until they die." The director explained. "And if they should get picked for the Hunger Games, you need to very well know we had nothing to do with this. We just created the country, we did not tell them how to run it."

Jeb nodded in understanding, worried for the safety of his only daughter.

**~Max's POV~**

I quietly walked through the woods towards the fence. It's supposed to be electrically charged all the time, but there's one section that I've found is never really turned on. My guess was there was a short somewhere and they didn't notice, some people said that's where they open it up and let new animals into our forests, but whatever the reason, it was alright by me.

I hoisted myself up the fence, climbing quickly and quietly over it to the other side. Knife in hand, I made my way into the forest. No one was supposed to go past the fence, it was built there to keep us safe inside our district, but in my opinion, the forest is much safer than any district in Panem. In the wild you don't have to attend the Reaping, or have your name put in a drawing for the Hunger Games. The Capitol wasn't controlling your every move and there was plenty of food to go around.

Even though I live in district nine, where pretty much all we do is hunt, it's still hard to get dinner on the table some nights. It's just me, my dad and my younger sister, Ella. My mom was killed by the Peacekeepers when they found out that she kept some of the meat from hunting at our home without paying. My family and I had to watch as they whipped her until she was unconscious then be-headed her when she came to. It was horrible and I wished Ella hadn't had to witness it, she was only 7, and I wished even more that it hadn't even happened. But, what's done is done, and it can't be un-done.

"Aren't you afraid you might get caught?" The voice surprised me and I jumped, letting out a small squeal in spite of myself. I turned to see Fang, my only friend, propped up on a tree branch, looking down at me with a smirk on his face.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted. His smirk widened as he stated, "I never get caught."

I rolled my eyes, he may be one of the cockiest people in district nine, but somehow he's the only person I can tolerate long enough to have a decent conversation with, it's as if I've known him in a past life. I joined him in the tree, making myself comfortable against the trunk.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Reaping?" Fang asked. I shrugged. The Reaping wasn't my favorite get-together in the district. I hated anything Hunger Games related, unlike some of the people around here. The Reaping was where they drew names to choose the tributes for District 9. I shuddered, thinking how many times my name was in there due to tesserae. I've had to sign up for quite a bit of that, since my family isn't the wealthiest around. Every little bit counts, as my dad always says.

"Think your name will get drawn?" Fang questioned. I looked up at him, slightly shocked he'd even ask such a thing. Then I remembered, this is Fang that I'm talking to. Tall, dark, silent and emotionless Fang. I shrugged again. Fang grinned, a rare occurrence, and recited a famous line from the Hunger Games, "May the odds be ever in your favor", then climbed down to the ground.

"Where are you going?" I asked, climbing down after him.

"Some of us are being forced to look presentable on the small chance that the odds aren't in our favor. One of those people would be me." He said, a grin playing at the corner of his lips.

"I should probably look presentable as well, the odds are hardly ever in my favor." I sighed. It's true, completely. Ever since that day when I was nine. My mother was killed, that same year my cousin's name was drawn at the Reaping. He died during the bloodbath, didn't even last a day. The year after that, when I was ten, my best friend, Nadia, was chosen. She was killed by the Careers shortly after the Games began. Every year someone I had known and loved was chosen and killed in the Games. That's why Fang's my only friend, I let myself risk having a friend, but if he's chosen and he dies…I don't even known what I'd do this time.

Fang and I walked to the fence, managing to kill a couple animals along the way. We each got two rabbits each, but that's about it.

"See you later." I said to Fang as we turned our separate ways. He lived across the district from me, but we'd always meet up at school and hang out, or go to the woods together.

"See you, Max." Fang said, then turned away. I sighed inwardly and made my way to my house. I had a feeling this year, the odds were defiantly not going to be in my favor.

**~Iggy's POV~**

The district was quiet, as it always is on this day. The Reaping. The day that one boy and one girl will be sent into the Arena for the Hunger Games to die. Everyone in district 12 knew that being chosen was a death wish. Especially for us. There had only been three victors for district twelve. Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Katniss and Peeta won on the 74th annual Hunger Games, Haymitch won during the fiftieth. Everyone guessed that there wouldn't be another victor for another twenty five years.

"Iggy!"

I turned around to see where the voice was coming from and saw Angel running up to me. Angel was my neighbor's daughter, she lives with her brother and her parents.

"Hey, Ange." I greeted, grinning. She giggled and replied with a greeting of her own before her mother grabbed her arm and directed her back to the hob. I turned back and headed for my own home where I live with my mother and father. I'm an only child.

"Igmund Griffiths, where have you been?" My mother scolded as I came through the door.

"Out." I replied. She sighed in exasperation and shoved some clothes in my hand.

"Go get ready for the Reaping." She ordered. I rolled my eyes and made my way to a back room in the house known as my bedroom…and the closet. My bed barely fit and there was about three feet of space between either side of the bed and the wall. I stripped off my everyday clothes and put on the clothes my mother gave me to wear to the reaping. Nice black pants that were clean and not torn, a gray dress shirt that I'm still wondering how she got, and black shoes that weren't scuffed up. I sighed and joined my parents in the living room. It was a quarter till two, and the reaping started at two. Without hesitation, I walked out the door, my parents following behind me, to the center of town. I stood with the other boys my age, just like every year. I looked around at everyone, knowing that two of these people would be gone today, never to come back. Most of the faces were hard, emotionless. But few let their real emotions slip. Fear. Fear that their name will be drawn and they'll be put in the Arena to die.

I let my mind wander away from these thoughts and instead thought about what the terrain in the Arena might be this year. Doubtful that it will be snowy, they've done that before, but it was a bust because the tributes froze to death before they could tear each other apart, like the Capitol audience wants. That's all the Games is about, watching kids pit it out, killing each other to stay alive. Kill or be killed. And the people in the Capitol would, of course, be loving every second of it. Unlike the people in the districts. Watching kids they know get killed or turn into vicious monsters. Not that you could blame them. If you're moral in the Arena you're as good as dead.

The Capitol was always excited about who would win, they even place bets on the tributes. It sickens me to the highest level, how these people just watch as 23 kids are killed! Always. Twenty-three kids always die. Except in one case, that's the only precedent. It was the 74th annual Hunger Games, when district twelve won. Both of our tributes came home alive, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. They put on the act of being hopelessly in love, and when they both almost committed suicide in the Arena out of desperation to save each other, they were both announced winners. Now that they've won, their act is over. I haven't seen them together at all. Katniss is usually around the Hob when I go through(the Hob is pretty much our black market.), but she's never with Peeta. She's always with Gale, her 'cousin'.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as the mayor started talking, giving the speech that he has to every year at the Reaping. After he was done speaking Effie Trinket, the district 12 representative, stepped up to draw names the names of the tributes. She gave a short speech, ending with the ever-so-famous line "May the odds be ever in your favor". She stepped over the ball with all the girls names from district 12. I wondered who it would be, and was shocked when I heard the name.

"Primrose Everdeen."

Katniss Everdeen's younger sister. I looked up to the stage, where Katniss was sitting, trying to hide her emotions, probably hoping someone would volunteer for Primrose like she did two years ago. But no one did. As usual. Primrose walked up to the stage as if she was in a trance, but I could see the fear in her eyes as she passed. Primrose didn't deserve this. She was one of the sweetest people around here. It was horrible having to watch her climb the steps to her most certain death. She was sweet, loving, caring…and strikingly beautiful. She was fourteen now, like me, we used to hang out at school, until my mother found out. She said she didn't want me hanging around 'with the likes of her'. My mother has never liked the victors of the Games, or their families. She says they're just beasts, never the same after being in the Arena, and they rub off on their family. But I knew Prim wasn't that way, I can't say much for Katniss, but Prim would never be that way. But I also knew she could handle herself. She'd come out winning, just as her sister did.

My anticipation grew as Effie walked back over to the ball with all the boys' names in it. I held my breath as she walked back over to the podium. When she said the name out loud I was put into even more shock. I could hardly move.

"Igmund Griffiths."

I stood up slowly, and as if I was on autopilot I walked toward the stage, my mind racing, my heart pounding, but all the while my face showing nothing. I wasn't aware of anything anymore, I was oblivious to everything, until I was ushered away into the Justice Building where I would be given time to say goodbye to my family and friends before I was sent off to be killed.

**~Max's POV~**

I stood with the other girls my age, trying to keep my mind clear of all negative thoughts. What if this year the odds aren't in my favor and my name gets called? No, I won't think of that. This year the odds are in my favor. I won't get called.

I hope.

Within a few minutes the mayor had begun his speech which he gives every year at the reaping, just like the mayors of all other districts. I zoned out, like I always do, until our representative stood up from her place beside this years mentor, Maddison Packer. Leah Speight, our representative, gave a short wish of luck that, as usual, ended with the trademark, "May the odds be ever in your favor", then she walked over to pull a slip of paper out of a ball filled with similar slips of paper, all with a name on them. All with a death sentence attached to them.

Leah leisurely made her way back to the podium, letting us all wait in anticipation to see who was going to be sent off this year. When she finally reached the podium and spoke the name, I swear my heart stopped.

"Max Martinez."

My eyes widened for just a second before I replaced my fear, rage and shock with an emotionless mask filled with nothing but pure boredom. As I walked up to the stage Leah had already pulled out the boy's name. Before she read it she asked if there were any volunteers to take my place. Of course, it was a negative. Then she read the boy's name and I had to mentally yell at myself to start breathing again.

"Fang Ride."

Fang made his way up to the stage and stood beside me. Leah asked for volunteers, there were none, but I could see the shock in people's faces. Everyone knew Fang and I were best friends, we were almost inseparable and we spent almost every minute of every day together. Now we're being put into the Arena together, and we both know there's only one way out.

Please tell me there's another way out of this, I prayed silently as Fang and I were ushered off to the Justice Building where we'd be given a few minutes to say goodbye to our loved ones.

Only one thought was going through my head the entire time.

I'm going to have to kill my best friend.

**CH. 2**

I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. Fang and I had just gotten on the train, I had been escorted to my room and told to change if I felt so obliged. I shrugged off my clothes and folded them neatly, sitting them beside me on the bed, then slipped on something out of one of the drawers. A dull gray shirt accompanied by a knee-length black skirt.

I stared at the wall across from me, thinking of what I had told my younger sister when we said goodbye. I tried not to cry, unsuccessfully might I add, as she told me how much she'd miss me. I hugged her and told her I'd come back, that I'd win just for her. I promised her I'd try my hardest to win. I could only think of one way to win, and that involve killing someone I cared about.

"The odds really aren't in my favor this year…" I muttered to myself. This is the worst. This time it isn't just my best friend has been sent into the Games, I've been sent in with him. And only one of us can win. There's only one precedent to more than one tribute winning, and that was merely due to outsmarting the Gamemakers. I'm sure the Capitol got ticked about that one, at the 74th annual Games Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were the final two. They put on the act of star-crossed lovers, but they were poor actors. The only reason they both won was because Katniss pulled out poisonous berries and they both threatened to kill themselves for the other. I don't see how this outsmarted the Gamemakers, I'm sure they could've just pressed a button and killed one of them, but both Peeta and Katniss won in the end.

Maybe we could try that… I thought. I can't let Fang die. He's my best friend, and honestly, he's the only one that will listen to me without judgment, aside from my sister. My father thinks I'm a screw up, as do most of the other people in District 9. If he were to die…I'd have to break my promise to Ella. I'd have to die in the Arena. I'd have to let myself die, I couldn't go back to District 9. I couldn't face everyone. I couldn't live knowing that I had lost my best friend, and possibly even killed him myself. If he does die I'd have to let him die by someone else's hand.

What if we're the last two tributes? Then what? You can't kill someone from your own district, unless of course you don't care for the whole district to turn against you. I mean, sure you've won, but you killed one of your own tributes. I shook my head, shutting off all like thoughts and thinking of only one thing.

I've got to win this year's Hunger Games.

After a couple hours Maddison came by to tell me that dinner was ready. I went into the dining area, where Maddison, Leah and Fang already sat, serving themselves food. I took the seat beside Fang and he looked at me, shooting me a rare grin.

"Okay, first order of business," Maddison began. "How do you all want to be trained? Together or separately?" Maddison appeared to be one of those 'no-nonsense' type people. I didn't like it. My first impression was that she was an uptight perfectionist, the exact people that tend to tick me off the most.

Fang and I exchanged a look.

"Together." He said, answering for both of us. Maddison nodded.

"Now, what abilities do you all have? Any good with knives, arrows, spears, etc.?" She continued.

"I'm pretty good with a knife." I spoke up. Fang nodded.

"So am I." He told her. I wanted to tell her of something else that would probably help me a bit in the Games, but at the same time I was afraid to tell her. I was afraid that maybe she'd tell the Capitol and they'd take me, saying I was a muttation, not a human, and that I didn't belong there, I belonged in the wild. Only one person knew, other than my family, and that was Fang. It's helped me with hunting and getting over the fence when the electricity is turned on.

The sandy brown and crème colored appendages on my back. Appendages that most people don't have, limbs that belong on birds, not human. Somehow, for some reason, I was born with wings. I also knew that Fang was in the same situation. We didn't know why, but we learned to cope. We hid them around other people and anywhere where we might be watched. But now, they might be an advantage.

I looked up at Fang to find that he was looking at me. His eyes were questioning. Asking me something. Should we tell? I shook my head slightly, barely noticeable, but he could tell.

Later that night, after Fang and I had stuffed ourselves and went back to our room, I heard a soft knock on my door. I got up and opened it, coming face-to-face with Fang. A little too close for my personal liking. I moved back so he could walk in and he did, then wrapped his arms around me.

I have to admit, I was taken by surprise. I started to push him away, until he started whispering in my ear.

"Just go with it." He murmured. "We need to talk, but I don't want them to hear us."

I nodded slightly and wrapped my arms around him.

"Talk about what?" I whispered in reply, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"The wings." He muttered into my hair. "Do you think we should tell them?"

"No." I said quickly. "It's a huge risk, who knows what they'd do if they found out. Don't use them and don't tell anyone about them. Don't even let on that you have them."

"What if there's an emergency?" He questioned. I thought for a moment.

"Life or death situation? Use them. Any other 'emergency', find another solution." I told him. He nodded and released me from the embrace. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Same goes for you." He told me. I nodded and he went back to his room, leaving me to think, and not sleep, for the rest of the night.

**CH. 3**

**~Max's POV~**

"Both of you remember; do not try to get anything. Get as far away from the bloodbath as you can. Run the opposite direction and find a source of water as soon as you can. That's the only way you'll survive this." Maddison told Fang and I. We both nodded. "Nudge and Cinna will be here soon, but I have to go now. Good luck out there, I have faith in you. You're very smart kids; I think you'll be able to make it far in the Games." With that, Maddison walked out, leaving Fang and I alone. I bit my lip and stared off into space as she walked away.

"Max?" Fang said quietly. I almost jumped, not expecting him to say anything. I turned around to face him.

"Yeah?" He wrapped me in a hug, the second time since we had been sent off. Like the last time, I hesitated before finally returning the hug. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm hugging you, what does it look like I'm doing?" He answered.

"I mean why are you hugging me…"

"Because I may never get to do it again." He whispered quietly. After a few more seconds he pulled away from me and kissed my cheek. "Good luck, Max."

**~Fang's POV~**

The metal plate rose, sending me into the Arena. The place where I would undoubtedly breathe my last breath. The place where, if I am totally unlucky, I will watch my best friend die before my eyes. As I rose up I looked around the terrain, my mind spinning with tips that Maddison, our mentor, had given me and Max. Run away from the blood bath, do not run in. Find a source of water.

I looked to the west where a huge desert stretched for miles; to the North there were mountains. Huge mountains. I could see there was a waterfall, too, but I couldn't run that way, I'd go straight through the bloodbath. To the east I saw a thick forest. There was bound to be a creek or a pond somewhere in there, some source of water. To the south I saw a beach. So, it was the beach, where there was practically no place to hide, or the forest, which seemed familiar from my time in the forests behind District 9. I'm sure you can guess where I ran whenever we were able to move. Well, I started to run towards the forest, until I saw Max out of the corner of my eye running straight towards the Cornucopia, right into the bloodbath. What the heck was going on in her head?

I made one of those famous snap decisions, the kind that everyone remembers later for being either the stupidest dumb-butt thing they ever saw or else the miraculous saving of the day. I seemed to hear more about the first kind. I turned around and ran straight into the bloodbath towards Max, practically tackling her to the ground.

"Fang? What are you doing?" She screeched, reaching for the knife that she had been going towards. I quickly jumped off of her and stood up, only to have her push me back down. "Be careful! You're going to get yourself killed!" She exclaimed as an arrow whizzed above our heads. She grabbed the knife and two green backpacks, handing one to me, before turning and running towards the mountains. I followed behind her quickly, avoiding sharp knives and pointy arrows flying through the air and jumping out of the way of bodies as they fell to the ground, the life draining out of them. Once we were a good few miles from the Cornucopia we slowed to a walk.

"Maddison said not to go into the bloodbath…" I said, breaking the silence between us as we walked.

"Since when do I, Max Martinez, listen to what people tell me?" She asked me. I just shrugged.

"You should have listened." I told her.

"And walk around here with nothing? Yeah, right…Now, I have this." She held up her knife, examining the razor sharp blade. "Plus, we have some supplies in these packs." She gestured the green backpacks we each carried on our backs. I nodded, looking down at the ground.

"You know, you pulled a stupid stunt, too." She said after a few minutes. "Coming and tackling me…"

"I didn't mean to tackle you; I just didn't stop fast enough. Sorry about that." I apologized. She just shrugged it off. We walked in silence for a few more hours, staring at the ground and doing an occasional 360 degree sweep as the sun set behind the mountains. The temperature dropped greatly and I realized that we had climbed partially up the mountain.

"I think we should stop for the night." Max spoke up, looking around and wrapping her arms around herself. She had put the knife in her belt holding up her long, khaki-interchangeable pants/shorts. What would those be called? Ports? Shants? Well, I can certainly see why they dressed us in what they did. Our khakis could be changed to shorts and we were fitted with tank-tops, probably for when we were in the desert or beach portion, and the pants and jacket were probably for up in the mountains or the forest.

"Do you want my jacket?" I asked her when I saw her shiver. She shook her head and kneeled down on the ground, unzipping her backpack.

"Let's hope there is something useful in here." She muttered. A small smile spread across her face as she pulled out a sleeping bag. I pulled a sleeping bag out of my pack as well. I looked up to see her taking her belt off.

"Max, what're you doing?" I asked. She walked over to a nearby tree and began climbing it.

"I saw one of the tributes do this in a different Hunger Games. Seemed to work for them." She told me as she laid her sleeping bag out on a sturdy looking branch before slipping in and wrapping the belt around her.

"I think I'll just stay down here." I said, rolling my sleeping bag out on the ground. I saw her shrug in the darkness.

"Alright, suit yourself." She muttered, moving around to get comfortable. I slipped into my sleeping bag down at the base of the tree. I looked up at the sky just as the Panem anthem started playing and faces of the tributes that had been killed today flashed through the sky. I counted mentally as the faces flashed up. 1, the boy from district 2; 2, the girl from district 8; 3, 4, both tributes from district 7; 5, the boy from district 1; 6, the boy from district 11; and 7, the boy from district 3. Seven tributes dead. Seventeen left. I sighed and turned over. Let's hope Max and I aren't next.

**~Max's POV~**

Snap!

My eyes snapped open and I found myself hanging above the ground, something encircled my waist, holding me up. It took me a minute to realize it was my belt, from how I had been sleeping the night before.

Riiip

What the heck? What was th-

Snap!

The belt gave out. I flailed, trying to grab onto the tree, the branch, anything to keep me from dropping like a rock. I thought about snapping out my wings, but by the time that the thought crossed my mind a slammed down onto something. No, the oof told me it was a someone. I looked down into Fang's dark eyes.

"Well, this is a new kind of wake up call." He muttered. I scrambled to my feet, unsuccessfully since I was still trapped inside my sleeping bag. Fang chuckled quietly and slid himself out of his sleeping bag before helping me out of mine.

"Thanks." I murmured. He laughed again.

"Anytime, Max." He said, smiling lightly.

"Aww, how cute. Look guys, it's the next Peeta and Katniss."

My head snapped around the find the owner of the voice, and to my horror, it was a Career. The girl that I recognized from District 1. She was surrounded by the rest of the Careers.

Before I had time to pull out my knife an arrow whizzed by my head, and I'm sure it would've hit me if Fang hadn't pushed me out of the way. This was going to get interesting…

**CH. 4**

I dodged the arrows that were shot my way and threw a hard kick into the District 1 girl's chest. She fell back, but the others cornered us. We both ended up backed against a tree trunk. This was not going to end well. Fang's dark eyes looked over at me, questioning me.

Fight or flight?

"FLIGHT!" I shouted as I jumped into the air, unfurling my wings. Fang followed my lead. I watched the shocked faces of the Careers as we flew off.

"I really don't think that was a smart idea." Fang said after a few minutes of silent flying.

"Neither do I. But I don't think dying would've been a good choice either." I said. Fang met my eyes and nodded.

"Well, now they all know." Fang muttered. "We're freaks with wings." I nodded. This was going to be a long day.

**Iggy's POV**

I watched Primrose as she tried to build a fire in the dark night. I guessed she felt my eyes on her, 'cause she looked over at me. In the light of the newly built fire, I could see her cheeks flush a light pink colour.

"Iggy?" She asked quietly, her voice sounding innocent.

"Yeah, Prim?"

"Will you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"If...If I die and you win...tell my sister and mom that I love them..."

I let my eyes fall to the fire. I'd had a crush on Primrose ever since we were kids. I looked back up at her and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, Prim."

She smiled at me.

And that's when this day got worse.

"HEY LOOK! It's Katniss's sister!" I heard someone call. And the next thing I know, I'm looking at Prim, her perfect body pierced by a spear, slumping over into our little fire.

I don't even question 'Fight or Flight', I get up and get my bum out of there before whoever killed Prim got me, too.

That was the most horrible thing I had ever seen happen...


	2. AN NOT CHAPTER!

**A/N: Hi guys! This is Zanna AKA Mufasa the Lion. The first part of this was all Skittles. So go um, check her out! Her penname is Fangalicous08 and she was nice enough to let me adopt this. Okay, I'm done now! I'll update soon, bye!**


	3. chapter 3

Iggy's POV:

I snapped open my wings and launched myself straight up into the air. And for those of you with WTH expressions on, yes I did say wings.

Hovering for a moment, I gazed down on their shocked faces. I couldn't just leave Prim there...but I had to. The Capitol's people would pick her up soon.

Seconds after that thought crossed my mind, a canon sounded. Right about now everyone was supposed to clear out so they could get the body.

With one more wistful look at Prim, I soared into the open air.

Max's POV:

After a few minutes of silence, Fang spoke. "What now?"

I thought a moment before I answered;" Do you think they have barriers around the sky too?"

Now he was thoughtful. A couple seconds passed before he replied with," Most likely. They might have suspected someone trying to get out of the arena like Katniss and Peeta and upped the security system."

I nodded," And if they didn't we probably just ruined it and gave them the idea."

He smiled wryly, "Most likely."

A few days passed this way. It was almost peaceful; but I knew the game-makers wouldn't leave it that way for long. We set out again, flying around the desert part in an oval. Soon we would head back to the forest.

I'm starting to get hungry….

I wish I had some of my mom's homemade cookies right now. Before she…passed away she would always find some way to make us cookies; no matter how scarce things were.

"Fang?"

"Yeah."

"I'm starving."

He groaned," You would be…"

Ignoring this I replied, "Fang let me rephrase that, I'M STARVING!"

"Fine, fine. See if the backpacks have anything." He was quickly growing more irritated by the second.

Hehe

Twisting around to get a backpack open while flying over a desert isn't exactly the smartest idea.

You might end up so tangled up that your best friend who is usually emotionless or just plain annoying is laughing so hard that he might accidently run into an oncoming object.

That just so happens to be alive.

"WHAT THE-"Fang managed to get out before being smothered by a wing.

That wasn't his.

I am officially freaked out now.

Abruptly another voice came through," WHAT THE HECK! AM I FREAKIN HALLUCINATING!"

I snapped out of my daze long enough to get the backpack back on my shoulders and aim a kick at the white-blonde head of hair that appeared.

"OW!" yelped Blondie as I grabbed Fang by his arm and yanked him back towards me.

Blondie glanced at us warily before attempting to fly away.

Fang and I exchanged a look before each grabbing an arm and dragging him through mid-air back to the forest.

Iggy's POV:

I struggled desperately against the district 9 people but they were tough.

Eventually I went limp and let them pull me across the sky and back down into the forest.

This day sucks.

We all landed in a clearing of some sort, with _water._

I launched myself forward toward it and paused at the edge. I wanted so badly to gulp down the whole pool. I had lived without water for at least two days.

But I remembered what Katniss had done to rehydrate herself and began taking small sips.

Pausing to see if I could keep it down I heard the District 9 people discussing something quietly together.

Probably me

"But I might as well drink while I can." I thought to myself and proceeded with my little routine.

Sip, pause, sip, pause, sip, pause…

After a while I felt I had enough water in my system to look around.

Standing cautiously I turned to where they were both standing, still talking about me.

I crept closer and paused to hear what they were saying.

"-would be easier." The girl finished.

The dark one rolled his eyes in a manner that showed he'd dealt with this before and answered," Fine Max, go ahead. He's listening to us now anyway."

I froze as both of them turned toward me."

"Well," the girl began," Care to tell us who you are and why the heck you tackled us in mid-air? And HOW DID YOU GET WINGS LIKE US?"

I admit it; I shook under this girl's gaze. She was tough. Might as well answer her…Prim is gone…I don't have anything to lose really.

"I'm uh, Iggy and-"

**A/N: I know, cliffy. Was it any good at all? Should I go die in a hole because of sucky writing? Review! Tell me if it sucked or if you like it! CC me! **

**And yes, I am aware that I pretty much just requested flames. -.- But I want to know what you think! Love it, hate it? TELL ME! OR THE COOKIE MONSTER WILL EAT YOU! Review and you get hugs! And cookies! And cake! And…pie! RNR**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but now that it's summer I will update at least once a week! Bear with me, I have trouble remembering to update. This is short I know, but I will update tomorrow as soon as I get back from my friend's house! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own MR or HG!**

**Dis-I-claim- I do own my crappy laptop that I'm writing this on. It's PMSing and doesn't have internet half the time.**

**3****rd**** person POV-**

"The experiments seem to be coping well sir."

"Yes, the oldest three have already met and seem to be compatible with each other."

As another orderly was about to speak up, the new Director spun around and shushed them with the expression on his face, the new Director was a bit up tight…

After glaring at the orderlies for a few moments he turned back to the monitors that showed the arena.

"_Yes_," he thought. _"Maximum might get out of this alive_." Grinning maliciously he ran his fingers over the smooth buttons that controlled the arena. His eyes lit up with excitement when he found just the perfect torture.

"_Or perhaps she won't_."

He pressed the button.

And on the screen all heck broke loose.

Max POV:

The kid paused and tilted his head slightly to the left. What was he doing? I watched his facial expressions carefully. His eyes widened momentarily before he leaped towards Fang and I, grabbing our arms and telling us to run.

Fang glanced at me in a confusion that mirrored my own. What was this kid playing at?

"Wait a-"Then I heard it. That noise that everyone in every district dreaded. It was the kind of sound that made you want to writhe and squirm and claw at your ears because you just absolutely could not stand it. Kind of like that feeling you get when you run your finger-nail down a zipper except this was 80 times worse.

The people in District 9 called them Death's Riders. Nobody knew what they were really called and nobody intended to find out.

The reason everybody was so horrified to even see one was that the Death Rider would be the last thing you saw.

So you can understand why I grabbed Fang's arm and sprinted toward the woods at full pelt.

The other two were right behind me when I remembered something kind of important.

"FLY YOU IDIOTS FLY!"

They complied quickly, snapping open their wings and using the momentum from running to take off. I followed suit as swiftly as possible in order to get away from my impending doom.

And yes, I did want that to sound like I spend my time watching medieval horror movies. ( I don't by the way. Just so you know.)

Back to my impending doom/ ultimate demise problem.

I did a running take-off off the side of a cliff that materialized literally out of nowhere. It was of those 'ask questions later' moments.

The only good thing about Death's Riders is that they can't fly, though they did give it their best shot.

One about took my right wing off. I didn't bother looking, I just heaved until I felt it fly off into oblivion. Or more likely the ground… but still, you get my point.

Blondie and Fang were hovering nervously about a meter up.

"Thanks for the help guys." My wonderful sarcasm crops up again…

Fang flew over and looked at my wing. "Max? Um we may need to land…"

At that point I noticed the incredibly intense throbbing pain in my right wing. Well this sucks.

"Where should we land?" said Blondie. Why was he automatically including himself with us? Guess were stuck together now.

It was getting harder to think. Why were my eyes so heavy? And why were my thoughts all fuzzy?

My vision warped a moment, and I blacked out.

**A/N: Yes it's short, and yes I'm evil. More updates soon though, I pwomise! Review? It's not hard! I promise!**


	5. My memory ran away

**A/N: I know it's late! I'm sorry! –Puppy dog eyes- But if it wasn't for one reviewer threatening to sick her kidnappee named Will on me then this wouldn't be updated at all. So thank that reviewer! I'm to lazy to look up her penname right now so… THANK YOU ALL MY LOVERLY REVIEWERS!**

Max Pov:

Grimacing, I slowly hoisted myself to my feet. My wing throbbed steadily at the movement and made me wince.

_Where am I?_ I wondered. I was completely encompassed in a swirl of heavy grey fog. The air was heavy and so wet that it felt like I was inhaling water.

Without looking, I reached to my belt where my knife was and gripped the handle tightly. I didn't bother un-sheathing it; it would just make more trouble.

Suddenly it all came rushing in, every memory of what had happened when I fell unconscious.

"Am I dead?" I questioned the fog.

"No, you gave it your best shot though."

Instinctively I flicked my knife from its sheath and whirled around to face the owner.

"Maximum Ride-." The person started.

"-Is not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. "What can I say, sarcasm is a reflex now.

The person looked annoyed for a split second before smiling brightly at me. It was then that I realized something. This…person for lack of a better word was neither male nor female. Its body was neutral, its voice was neutral too.

It was one of those 'you had to be there moments'.

Staring at the thing before me, I managed to gasp out," V-voice?"

"Yes, I am the Voice. And right now you are going to shut up and listen for as long as you are here Maximum."

I stayed quiet. Not because of shock though, because of the fact that I couldn't move my jaw.

"Great," the Voice said sweetly. "Now, Maximum… Seems you've been causing some trouble among the game-makers hmm?"

Again I struggled to open my mouth. It remained shut. Experimentally, I swung my hands up to attempt in prying it open.

They froze too.

The voice seemed oblivious to my attempts though and continued on.

"We have figured that, because of all the trouble you have caused, that you should be punished.

_WHAT TROUBLE? _I wanted to scream. All I had done was play the games the way we were supposed to!

I hurled my body forward, or tried to at least. I couldn't budge myself even an inch. So I settled for glaring at it with all the force I could muster.

"-So we are going to take away your memory. Not permanently of course. Just long enough for someone else to win the games."

I wanted so badly to scream, to kick at _it_ and strangle it. My memories are my own!

It seemed to sense my frustration and said, in its almost robotic voice," Eventually we will meet again, But good-bye for now."

And suddenly I was free. Before I had a chance to strangle it however, I was falling.

_Not this again_ was my last thought before being slammed forcibly into my own body.

The suddenness of it made my eyes fly open in surprise to meet a pair of midnight black ones.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Fang. Max you know me don't you?"

"No, I don't."

**...to be continued….**


	6. Dawning Revelations Time for Realization

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are so loverly! Even though most of you threaten me to update…**

3rd person POV:  
>Fang was pacing silently, his mind whirring as he sought out a reasonable conclusion. He came up with absolutely nothing.<p>

Max. Maximum Nicole Ride, the one person who he had known all his life, had no memory of him.

Not just of him but of _anybody._

Fang had spent the last half-hour questioning her. Did she know her name? Yes. Did she know Fang? No.

In short- Fang was freaking out. Fang was not usually one to freak out. But now…

Iggy looked up at him from where he was sitting beside the small fire they had built. "Dude! Stop pacing and we'll figure this out! Max has to eventually get her memory back! If she gets out of here alive then doesn't the Capitol have to give her medical attention?"

"If," Fang said through gritted teeth, "She gets out alive."

"Will you please stop talking about me as if I'm not here! I may not have any memory but I'm not stupid you know!" Fang paused in his pacing and studied Max. He continued to think about Iggy's words.

Something in them had stuck…_The Capitol…_

Realization dawned on his face along with a new-found fury he didn't know he was capable of.

The Capitol had done this! The Capitol had taken away his Max's memory! Wait…Fang back-tracked quickly. _She's not my Max…I wish she were though…No! Bad Fang!_

Needing a distraction Fang looked toward Iggy and Max and said," The Capitol did this. They knew that there was no chance of us killing each-other and hoped that this would drive us apart more."

Another thought made him add," They want Max to kill us."

Iggy looked up at him. "So…Were busting out?"

Fang nodded, "Looks like it."

Max grinned," I love the feeling you get when you ruin a Capitol person's life."

**A/N: I know that was really short…But I'll make it longer! I promise! Was the 3****rd**** person okay? I think I'm terrible at it…any tips? I CRAVE C.C! So…criticize me. Just no flames…cuz I got a water gun. :D**

**RnR?**


	7. Bombs and Memories

"Ready?"

"Dude, I was _born _ready."

"Still don't know who I am?"

"Nope." I responded, popping the P.

Fang frowned at me. He seems to have been doing alot of that in the short time I've known him. Or short time since I met him after losing my brain. I mean memory. Dangit now I confused myself! In short, Fangy acts emo. Happy?

Rolling my eyes at him, I checked on Iggy.

"Yo Ig, you set?"

There was no response. I turned around and looked at him.

He was sitting on the desert ground, where we had finally decided to land, staring gleefully at his new toys. Dont'cha just love the little silver parachutes that deliver you explosives? Iggy sure does. Thank you sponsors.

I waved a hand sharply in front of his face and he snapped to attention. "Wha? Oh, yeah. Ready!" He saluted me smartly.

You see, ever since I had woken up with no memory, we three freakish bird-kids, had decided to start a full n rebellion. Within the people, the Capitol, _everybody._ And it started now. As in right now. In about 30 seconds.

"Let's go!" I said cheerfully.

"Only you," Fang said all emo like," Would find blowing up the Capitols TV room as a cheerful occasion."

"Lighten up," I nudged him playfully. "Let's take off. Hey Iggy, Get ready to-"

_Woosh_

I blinked. Swaying slightly, I fell side-ways into Fang.

"Max? What's wrong?"

"Fang..." And then I blacked out.

My head spun dizzily when I came to a couple minutes later.

"Max? Can you hear me?"

"Well that was different. Least no freaky visions of shims this time." I commented as I rubbed my head.

Both of them stared at me like I was insane.

"What?"

**A/N: A review about chocolate convinced me to update, though it is very short. It's something. Really sorry bout the hiatus. I'll try to update from now on. Like I've promised tons of times...NARWHALS!**


	8. And We All Fall Down

Max POV:

"Why are you both staring at me like Effie is coming out of my butt?"

Both of their faces twisted up at my description. What? It was accurate at least...

"You remember us now Max?" Fang asked.

"Yup." I responded popping the P.

"Oh...kay. Let's just continue with the plan. They could stop us any second now. I'm surprised they haven't already." Fang said. I nodded. I like blowing up Capitol people! Oh God that sounded morbid...But there really is no nicer way to put that. So for now, I like blowing up Capitol will have to do.

Iggy nodded then seemed to realize something. "They probably thought giving Max her memory would delay the plan. Which is kind of working since nothings happened yet."

If you're wondering how we've even managed to plan this without being blown to bits you're just going to have to trust our ninja skills and my ability to explain things later.

But for now...plan Shish-Kabob-the-Caoitol is a go!

"Ready?" Fang asked. Iggy and I nodded in unison. Fang tensed up a moment before pressing a small button on the side of Iggy's contraption that he'd been building the past few days with bits and pieces recieved from his sponsors. They had initially been meant for Ig to use against the other players for small delays and quick getways.

But Iggy can turn ANYTHING into a bomb. Anything.

Back to said button which has just been pressed. The moment his finger touched the button, Iggy and I did an Up and Away- straight up. WHich was coincidentally the am direction Fang had just hurled the bomb. He caught up to us quickly, and we all flew like bats out of hell as far up as we could go.

The bomb exploded.

Tp be honest it felt pretty badass to be flying in the middle of an explosion. but while it may look badass, it hurts like crap.

Due to the force of Fang's throw, the bomb had progressed higher than we had flown, which in dumb language means, bomb go ahead of pretty birds. Bomb hit forcefield. Bomb explode and sling debri everywhere. Byebye forcefield.

Oh...and the forcefield chink we'd decided to blow, might have just happened to be the one in front of Capitols planning/watching/game room thingy.

Ohh they are gonna be _pissed._

**A/N: I know I promised I was off my hiatus but...it didnt happen. I'm so sorry! Not kidding, you can throw your own Iggy made bomb at me for being so horrible! Forgive me? If you do, you should review(; Especially for the cheesy rhyme that hapened there. **


	9. Shards and Oceans

Max POV

"Okay, so basically we've-Ouch!- got the plan down and- Fang!- but seriously, there really is alot of- Dude!- flaws in it and- "

"Max! If you don't stop moving every time I touch you I'm going to-"

Iggy interrupted our mini argument quickly. "How about you both shut up and let me explain the plan in greater detail!"

I frowned and we both fell silent. Fang continued probing my back in order to get the sizzling hot pieces of forcefield out. We had all had to take turns letting each other use a pair of tweezers Fang had picked up somewhere along the flight to nowhere. Occasionally though we had to dip them in a glass of water to cool it down. Did I mention how hot forcefields are?

Iggy started talking. "All I'm saying guys is that even though it's not fool proof, there's a possibility!"

I sighed. "Iggy, his is uncharted territory! If we decide to go along, it could result in some very bad consequences!"

"You think I don't know that?! But Max, it's either that or be at the Capitols's mercy." He retaliated.

I thought it over. And over. And over. And finally, I came to my desicion.

"Alright. We'll try it. But there is one pressing problem."

Fang and Iggy looked stunned at my agreement. I'm not that hard-headed! Gosh...

"Um, what is it?" Fang finall questioned.

"What about our families?"

This made Iggy frown deeply. " My mom and dad are dead. But I left Angel and Gazzy with a couple of neighbors. Oh my god...What if the Capitol's gotten them?"

"Are they like us?" I asked.

He nodded grimly. And I did some quick thinking," How old are they and how good are they at flying?"

Angel is seven and can go steady for about four hours. Gazzy is nine and can go steady around six.

I nodded briskly. "My mom will be fine on her own. Fang?"

From behind me I heard him reply," My mom can look after herself."

I turned to Iggy. "Let's go bust out your siblings, and then...We are hitting the ocean."

**A/N: Guesses on the plan? RnR**


	10. And That Was the Last Straw

**A/N Guys, this is realy short. Rest to come later, kay? Schools crazy. Love you all. Mwah. Any guy fans?**

We touched down outside Iggy's house.

"What if they're...?" Iggy trailed off, and I knew what he wanted to say. What if Angel and Gazzy were gone? It could happen. The Capitol acts fast.

We all held our breath, and Fang stepped forward. He knocked.

No one answered.

We waited a total of 10 seconds before Fang pushed open the door and we all walked inside.

It was probably the most horrific site I have witnessed. And I've been in the Hunger Games.

Laying in the floor of Iggy's living were his brother, sister, and the neighbor who had been watching them. They were slit open. And on each of their chests, lay a single white rose.

"They know." I whispered.

And Iggy broke.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys...I'LL UPDATE SOON I SWEAR. But as of now I'. slowly moving my stories from here to Wattpad. I have the same username an stuff though. I'll continue updating as fast as I can (slowly) on both sites. THis is just telling you...Birdseed is the only one I've started puttting up so far, so don't think it's an imposter. Love you guys:D **


End file.
